grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Auguste Cesare-Francois de La Tour d'Auvergne
Auguste Cesare-Francois '''(June 13th, 1720 - December 16th, 1757) was a Grandelumierian nobleman. Who is the second son of the Duc de Bouillon d'Augergne, and the Duc's spouse the Duchess de Bouillon. Early Life Category:House La Tour d'AuvergneCategory:Grandelumierian NobilityCategory:Grandelumierian DukesCategory:18th Century BirthsCategory:Imperial CourtCategory:Births at ArgenteuilBirth Auguste Cesare-Francois was born at the Chateau d'Argenteuil on the 13th of June, 1720. He was the second son, as well as the second child born to the Duc, and Duchess. Within minutes of his birth, he was given the title Duc d' Albret. His birth was witnessed by most members at court. He however was never meant to be the head of his house or family. Schooling Like most noble children at the time, Auguste was tutored with his 2 brothers, and one sister at their private residence. He loved to play sports, and learn about history. He was an excellent athlete, and an even better student. Many of his teachers adored him and expected only the best from him. In his spare time he yearned to learn more and more. Never forgetting to spend time with his beloved kitten and pup. Family Auguste had a loving and quite large family. His father always expecting more from each of his children. He had two brothers who he loved to play with and talk to, as well as one sister. He loved his sister and would always want to help her in anyway that he could. Auguste's most beloved thing was his family and his two pets. Court Entering Court At a age of 15, Auguste Cesare-Francois entered court. Within one week, he had made many friends among the other noble children. Cesare would never hesitate to help someone with personal problems, or schooling. Court Life Within months, Cesare knew every corridor and every room in the Chateau that the court was residing at. He loved strolling the gardens, and walking with his friends in the Chateau or outside. Cesare always tried to stay out of trouble, and be a role model to the other younger children. Auguste and his ducal brother, were also known as the "Twin Dukes", besides the fact that his brother was one year older. '''A Scandalous Brother As he learned, and memorized court rituals. Francois would discover a scandalous rumor, that his eldest brother was a homo-sexual. Francois, was utterly disgusted by this. Francois would now start ignoring his older brother, as well as gossiping about him. Francois being sad of this, would want to be alright with his homosexual brother. However, Francois stayed strong and kept being disgusted. Auguste knew this was a great sin. Romantic Interests The Women at Court Cesare loved the women at court, always trying to impress them. Unlike his scandalous brother, he was not shy. He loved to attend parties and dance with the madames of court. Cesare believed that all the madames were equally beautiful, always listening to them and wanting to make them proud. At times Cesare would be referred to as a "Ladies Suck Up." He was very passionate, and kind hearted to all the madames. Sophie Therese Mademoiselle As soon as the young Auguste laid eyes on Madame Sophie Therese, he knew she was not like any other madame. He always tried to be around her, and make her laugh in any way possible. Auguste would always agree with her if it where a opinion, or a debate. He was most passionate to Madame Therese, and was most disgusted when a scandalous baron declared his love to her. Sadly his love for her would soon end after she was arranged to marry someone else. Personality & Appearance At a young age At a age of 5, Auguste Cesare-Francois, was said to be the handsome one in the family. Taking most of his looks from his father. He was very humble and kind to his one year older brother. Francois did not have much contact to other noble children, but was said to be a charming young man around them. Teenage Hood As he grew and matured, he starting paying more attention to women, and "girls." He loved to dress in elegant and expensive clothing. His sister calling him a little fashion expert. He was most fond of the color red and blue, he hated when hats and suits did not match driving him crazy. He always loved helping his sister dress, as well as his other brothers. At a near age of nearing adulthood he entered court. Always complementing the ladies with what amazing dresses and matches they wore. He was quite skinny, and resisted on eating too much food as he thought eating too much food at times would make a person fat. Auguste was also slightly self-conscious of himself. His nanny called him, "my little golden boy" from time to time. Adulthood With the strike of becoming 20, Auguste's appearance had changed quite a lot. He had finished maturing and was now a smart and brilliant young man. With the death of his family. He was ready to take over his house, and marry a women he would not only love but be there for him. Many of his previous friends still being loyal and great friends as well as with a touch of new friends who Cesare loved. A hunt to find the perfect women was on. Cesare now staying at court and designing his future Flag Chateau and managing its construction. While still staying and court and being active with their activities, This was something that was rare in a La Tour d'Auvergne. There was no doubt that Auguste would not be able to handle what ever obstacles he would have to face. Family Deaths Italy Cesare's father was a firm and strict man. One day he was invited to Italy by a Count in Central Italy to negotiate a marriage between one of Auguste's cousins and the counts son. The trip would take a while and no one at court was informed. Auguste's father then decided to take his entire family. Ambush On the way now in Italy, a small group of heavily armed raiders attacked the Family carriages first killing the drivers and guards. As Cesare's father stepped out he was instantly shot, then following death was his sister the heir to the House, and Auguste's younger brother. Escape As his carriage was next, Auguste remembering the hatch door under the rug opened it and escaped into the large fields of hay with his younger brother, . A maid and a personal servant to the young Duc de Albret. He then stayed in Italy for a few months to mourn his dead family. Then heading back to court. Duc de Bouillon At last Finally, at last. After many disputes between whom should be the new head of the La Tour d'Auvergne house, Auguste Cesare-Francois managed to continue his family dynasty and legend. He stands firm, and will not let her Majesty down or regret the decision. Always trying to be first to bow down to her in the courts sitting room. Death Death ''' On a cold december, Auguste's health started to fade. He called his son over to court, and soon starting teaching him as much as he could. He would die a week later, in his rooms clutching his son's arm. Titles, Honors, and Styles '''Titles and Styles * '''June 13, 1720 - October 16, 1737: '''His Grace, Duc de Albret * '''October 16, 1737 - December 16, 1757: '''His Grace, Duc de Bouillon Category:18th Century Deaths Category:18th Century Births Category:Imperial Court Category:House La Tour d'Auvergne Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Dukes